Idolism!
by Norushka
Summary: Qué te da Chica, Idols, Johnny's Entertaiment? Esta historia narra como Setsuna, es introducida al mundo de JE a partir de un programa de TV de los Jr. Gale pero tambien varias decisiones le cambiaran la vida. Cómo es la vida de una chica en JE?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chap. 1: El principio._**

En la televisión cuatro preciosos chicos están haciendo un programa de televisión, son muy conocidos en todo japón, no son actores pero podrían serlo perfectamente, no parece que sean humanos, y eso es lo que me pregunté; son realmente humanos? . Ellos, se les conoce con el nombre Gale, uno de los grupos más relevantes de Japón en el panorama musical actual y que con su belleza van rompiendo barreras.

- ahh, me encanta Karu es tan mono...  
- Karu.. pero si el mejor es Shû! su voz es genial y baila de maravilla.

Bueno, yo soy Setsuna Masaki, digamos que soy una estudiante de bachillerato como cualquiera otra que les fascinan los "Idols".. y ella pues.. es Nanami mi amiga de infancia que me introdujo a conocer a Gale, cosa que ha hecho (y no se como lo ha conseguido la verdad).

- Me haría ilusión llegar a cantar alguna vez- comenta Nanami con una expresión de soñadora y un aura rosa a su alrededor- así tal vez les conocería..

- Nanami... pero mírales, no ves que son inalcanzables? aun que llegasemos a ser famosas puede que no se fijasen en nosotras, o mas bien ya tengan novia... -empiezo a reír- aun que reconozco.. que no estaría mal...

- Setsu, tiene razón Nanami - la hermana de Setsu aparece detrás de Setsuna- la gente famosa no suele tener mucho tiempo para conocer gente o relacionarse , aun que hay casos que encuentran tiempo de donde no hay... pero en el caso de los johnny's sabes que es muy diferente.

Ella es mi hermana, Kari, aun que no lo parezca es una conocedora pro de johnny's, se sabe los perfiles de casi todos los componentes de los diferentes grupos de Johnny's entertaiment y de los Junior, hay veces que da miedo de lo tanto que debe saber.

- Ah.. Nanami, sabes de que me enteré?- sonrie a Nanami al ver que ésta le ha empezado a prestar atención- puede que otro de los grupos de Johnny's hagan un concierto en el Tokyo Dome... te suena.. el grupo.. Arashi?

Nanami se quedó helada, y yo sorprendida, ese grupo era increíblemente bueno, bailaban de maravilla y a parte actuaban, cosa que Gale no había empezado hacer aún, había oído hablar mucho en mi instituto de ellos, y aun con más freqüentemente por que en un serial, uno de ellos saldría como protagonista, en las fotos que he visto hasta el momento de ellos, transmitían como si tuvieran seguridad en si mismos pero, en esas fotos había algo que no lograba descifrar y que me llamaba la atención.

- kyaaahhhhh!!!! Arashi en concierto aquí cerca!!!!! -empezó a saltar y llorar de la alegría, entonces me cogió de las manos- Setsuna!! vayamos a verles!!! vayamos!!!

- mmm... bueno...- dije en un tono de poco convencida.

- Podéis ir a comprar las entradas, quizás tenéis suerte y estáis en primera fila.

- pues.. -suspiro ante tanta insistencia- vale, vayamos a comprar las entradas Nanami.

Nunca antes pensé que tal vez, ese concierto hubiese podido cambiar mi vida de esta manera.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chap. 2: nervios de fangirl?_**

Era mi primer concierto de un grupo que no era novel en esto de la musica, segun me contó Nanami una vez ya llevaban siete años como grupo, al llegar para comprar las entradas, aun no habia nadie en la cola, se puede decir que tuvimos suerte, las entradas fueron bastante caras y eso en mi monedero se notaría; Nanami estaba encantada con las entradas.

- Que suerte!! -grita- son unas a primera fila!! les tendremos a casi tocar! no te hace ilusión Setsuna?- rie con carita de satisfacción y de persona completamente realizada.

- Sí, aunqe estoy nerviosa, es mi primer concierto y aun más solo he ido a conciertos de grupos o bandas indies- rie nerviosa- agh.! tengo mariposas en la tripa de los nervios!!

- Normal, yo tambien!! - rie y mira por encima lo escrito de detrás las entradas- kyah!!! oh dios!!!

- que que pasa??- se sobresalta tras el grito de Nanami- son unas entradas falsas? -se one a reir.

- no! no! que va!! pero.. -le pone la entrada a menos unos dos centímetros de la nariz- mira! mira!!

- esto... creo que teniendola a dos centimetros vea algo..- rie a carcajadas- por que no te pones un poco tranquila y me lo explicas?

- p--pu--pues que dice que que dos de las entradas que hay en venta tienen premio- se queda casi muda- y adivina cual es... es.. -grita como una fan histérica- ir a verles en el backstage después del concierto!!!

- ah? - cara sorpresa- eso me gusta.. -se queda pensativa- haber si te toca eh Nanami? - le da una palmadita en la espalda- eso sí vigila lo que haces -se pon a reir- te tomarían como una violadora de johnny's., seguro que te les lanzarías encima.

- ...-la mira de reojo- acaso tu no?

Realmente solo viendo unas fotos de ellos ya me quedé medio hechizada, son realmente guapisimos, tanto como Gale, pero me atrevería a decir mas guapos aún, tenian una esencia diferente a Gale y a lso otros grupos hohnny's, tanto en su manera de verse en las fotos, como cantar; ya me lo dijo una vez mi hermana, Mr.Johnny crea grupos para diferentes gustos musicales.

- bueno... si...- se ronoja un poco- son monos pero prefiero mil veces a Shû - pone una cara de pervertida- a Shû se te ocurren un montón de cosas, por ejemplo.. yo el haría xxx y luego tambien xxx y xxx... y..

- agh!! calla asquerosa!!!- se sonroja y le pega en el brazo- eres una maldita pervertida Setsuna!!

- No me digas! enserio lo soy? -cara de sorpresa- y tu que, eh?? EH?? que cada días estas -imitando el tono de voz de Nanami- a Jun le haría xxx y xxx y tambien xxx, pero tambien a Karu ... ambos estan para secuestrarlos y llevartelos lejos.. bla bla.. -se pone a reir- conclusión, eres un peligro si llegas a ir al backstage, eso claro! si te llegara a caer en tu entrada el premio.


End file.
